Price We Pay: Chatterbox
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Phantom gets to know that cyberParrot, Chatterbox. Boy can he cause trouble without even trying! Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language


**Price We Pay: Chatterbox**  
**by Charra Loon & PhantomChajo**

  
((Poco ladrón de la flor = Little Flower Thief))

I had heard about what happened with a certain bird and a cluster of water roses. I decided to be generous and give the bird something to make a peace offering with. You see, early on in my time here I did a job for someone and in return I asked for a snipping of a water rose plant. Turns out it was from the same cluster that Chatterbox had unintentionally ruined.

The water roses that I had in my greenhouse garden had become quite prolific and I needed to trim them back. Then I had heard about what happened. Well needless to say here I am arriving at Hawk Haven with about a dozen clippings from that same plant in a carry case in the cargo hold of the HummingBird.

I landed with my usually style and shut down the ship. Popping the canopy I removed my helmet and set it aside in favor of my hat. Getting out I waved to the Twins and Bluegrass who were over by the Maraj.

"Yo! Is Chatterbox in?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's up in the Mess hall last I saw." SteelHeart replied.

"Thanks." Was all I said as I headed to the lift. I chuckled at the looks the trio exchanged. Getting out on the right level I headed to the mess hall.

I didn't see him at first so I stood in the door way and yelled, "Hey Poco ladrón de la flor! Where are you?" I have one of those 'Parade Ground' voices when I choose. So my bellow could more then likely be heard though out the entire level. Now all I had to do was wait till he showed up.

  
Oh, man! Ay, Cairumba, I was in big trouble! My employer found out where exactly those water roses came from and boy, was he pissed! Like I did that intentionally! Not my fault they looked like weeds! I then heard someone shout in a very loud voice. And Sapphire says I have a big mouth.

"Hey! Who are you calling a thief?!" I shouted. It was Phantom, that courier lady, with some water roses. Cono! After what happened, those were the last things I wanted to see.

"I heard about what happened." she simply said.

"Doesn't everyone? I mean, come on, it wasn't like it was entirely my fault!"

"Chatts, you ruined a prized water rose cluster!"

"And boy was Gov mad! I almost lost my head there, pun intended, when I told him I thought they were weeds."

"You actually said that to him!?"

" Si! He wanted me to explain my actions, so..."

"Like you haven't done enough to the poor man!"

  
I'm trying to keep that stern expression on my face but I'm failing miserably. Doesn't help the way Chatts goes on about things. Reaching out I do the easiest thing I can at the moment. I grab his beak to shut him up. "Lighten up you Loco feather duster. I find it rather humerous over all." Then I let him go and find a seat. Leaning back and propping my feet up on the corner edge of the table.

"I'm going to take some pity on you. I have clippings from that same plant with me. I'm going to give them to you so you can use them as a bribe eerr.. a gift to the Gov. It might get him off your back for a bit."

I'm waiting for him to ask what the catch is now.

  
I looked at her, like she was nuts. "Are you loco?!" I shout. "A bribe?! He'll burn me for sure! We're talking about the one person in the universe that gives politicians a good name, you know what I'm saying?! Besides, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"I know what you're saying." she replied.

"Are you sure those clippings are from the same plant?"

"See for yourself." I gave them a quick bio scan. The clippings had similar DNA to the blossoms I used for the bouquet.

"Okay, it looks good. Now, what's the catch? It better not be something illegal..."

"It's not!"

"Okay...but please don't ask me about a certain someone I work with! I got one loco nina on my case on the subject as it is!"

  
"Why in Limbo would I wish to know anything about someone you work with? If I did I'd find a way to ask them themselves. No what I want is for you to give me a hand on something I'm working on." Dropping my feet to the floor and looking him in the eyes. To me it didn't matter that he was a parrot that had been cyberneticly enhanced. He was, like all the other SilverHawks, a person.

For some reason the image of that parrot from the Aladdin cartoon came to mind every time he moved or spoke. Only thing he was missing was the toothy grin.

"Eh? What Project?"

"I plan on having some birds imported from earth to take up residency in my garden green house. The sounds of just water babbling away is fine and dandy, but I'd like a little more noise and entertainment sometimes."

Before he can say anything I grab his beak again and hold up a hand. "Now, do you see what I'm getting at?"

  
Whew! That's good. As Phantom explained to me her little project, I had a feeling where this was going. "So you need me to help you with importing some birds, am I correct?"

"Exactly!"

"Good! The only other bird I've been stuck as company is that glorified feather duster, Tally Hawk. That human pet of his, Quicksilver, is not much fun either. The other 'Hawks, they're okay...the Three Calbeleros are great!"

"Three Calbeleros?"

"Hotwing, Bluegrass and the Copper Kidd. I'd say the Three Mustketeers, but that didn't sound right."

"Ah. I see."

"So...any specific species of bird you plan to transport? It better be all legal; I have this eensy weensy tiny problem with poachers." Especially with my experience.

  
  
Nodding I lean back again. "Don't care for them myself. Seen one to many eagles get taken from the sky when I was young. It's one thing to gather the eggs so that they can be hatched and released as part of a conservation program. It's altogether another just to shoot them for sport."

I reach up and pull my Stetson off and finger the feathers along the side of it. "Only feathers I take are gifted to me. Either by the birds themselves or by one of the Cherokee elders." One of the feathers is an owl feather. The other is a Hawk feather. My Eagle feathers are put away at home.

"Anyways, I have a friend in South America that can get the birds for me. He's the one that originally helped me with Tezcatapolic SmokingMirror. I just have to specify what type I want and he can get them." Looking up at Chatts again.

"I'd like you to put the request into the birds own language." Tilting my head to the side, "I'm basically looking for Volunteers. Think you can do that?"

  
  
"Seen eagles shot out of the sky?!" I said. "You obviously haven't experienced the full horror of these putos."

"Oh, really? And what, my dear amigo, is that supposed to mean?"

"Well...I used to live in the rainforest in South America when I was younger. I was on the verge of adulthood in parrot years when this poacher kidnapped me and my family for sport and profit. Now, no one got shot; we just got fed poison pies and stuffed. I was the only one who managed to escape." I didn't even want to think about details, mainly because the memories were too harsh.

"Must've been painful." she said. "How did you escape?"

"Pure luck, I guess. He tried to stop me, but I managed to get away with a bullet in my wing. Lost him in a nearby suburb. That's...that's where I met Sapphire." I wanted to tell Phantom about how Sapphire and I became such close pals, but that would've given away a lot of stuff I promised to keep quiet about.

"As to your request," I continued. "I can't make it to Earth, not now at least. Because of my...floral mistake, I got stuck with two months of patrol with Tally and I have to do extensive research on the local flora to avoid making the same mistake twice. Sheesh! Some people can sure hold a grudge, I tell you."

  
  
Laughing softly. "No, you don't need to go to Earth. I can pre-record a message, send it off with the next batch of stuff headed that way and wait for a response." Reaching out and scratching his head feathers.

"Hmmm It might be better if you see the area first that I plan on housing them in. I'm still seriously thinking of having hummingbirds as well, but I have no idea if they would get along with the birds I plan on acquiring." Standing up and gathering my hate. I offer my arm as a perch for him. "If anyone says anything I can lay claim to snagging you for an hour or three. Besides, feel privileged. Your only the second to have that offer of seeing my place."

  
"I'm going to be forced to make those hours up..."

"It'll be worth it; trust me."

"All right, chica. But if I get in trouble, I'll say it was all your fault."

"Deal."

"By the way, you looking for a boyfriend? I happen to be a World-Famous, Board-Certified Matchmaker. I can find you your soulmate, or whatever's the closest thing possible."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I can guarantee you a lasting relationship. Just don't ask for any high-ranking military officers; they may be good soldiers, but bakas when it comes to females. Believe me, I know." Especially a certain Hash'a'Glith.

(note: 'baka' is Japanese for 'idiot')

  
  
I chuckled. Oh, if people only knew. But I wasn't telling a soul and neither was the other person. We both had a lot to gain, or a lot to loose if people knew. Thank God her brother was the soul of discretion!

"No thanks. I already have my eye on a certain someone." That's all I was saying on that!

With Chatts on my arm I headed back to the lift and down to the hanger. Before anyone could say anything I was climbing in and closing the canopy. "oh, I'm snagging Chatts for a few hours, Later!" the canopy was closed and the engines came to life.

I let him stay up front with me as I maneuvered out of the hanger and off towards home. But before I even got half way there I had pulled out a bandana and was wrapping it about Chatts' head. Making sure to cover his eyes good. "Sorry, but I like my privacy."

  
"Hey, that's okay, chicita." I reply. "I know quite a few people who feel the same way." We traveled for what seemed like hours, so I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, who's the lucky heart you got your eye on?"

"I'm not saying." she said. "Besides, it's none of your business."

"Oh, come on! I won't tell a soul, I swear!"

"Sure, Chats, sure."

"I can so keep a secret!"

"Yea, snowball's chance on Brim Star."

"I could help! If it's a love interest, I could help you get his--or her, if you're gay--attention!"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"My partner's the same way, sort of."

"Which one?"

"The baka on Bedlama who wouldn't know when he was being hit on if his life depended on it. Honestly, you'd think someone as popular as this guy would get a clue! Frankly, I seem to find Bedlamian males (especially the officials) romatically deaf."

"I don't suppose you've helped any of his...admirers, have you?"

"There's this one nina who keeps dropping hints every chance she gets, but he's not taking the bait. So I gave her a little advice."

"Which is...?"

"Use the direct approach; it usually works. Only needs six essential items."

"Which are?"

"Five minutes and a broom closet." I could hear Phantom give a big laugh.

"Chatterbox! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"Now that I think about it, it is loco."

"I mean, you don't just screw a guy just to tell him you like him! Even if it is the only way."

"Well, he is kinda thick headed. Memo to self; tell Cris to make it seven minutes instead of five."

  
  
I had been purposely taking a long and winding path back to my place. Half the time I was snickering at what Chatts had been talking about. And they call me crazy for going beyond the Limit? Maybe I should introduce them to Chatts.

About five minutes ago I had cut the sensors off and I was on final approach to my place. The canopy darkened enough that no one could see out. I was relying on my visor display. The doors opened to a lightless hanger. With fines I set the HummingBird down. The doors shut on their own and the light came up.

"Chatt!?!" His last comment got me laughing again. "Just tell her if he last for more then ten minutes she had better keep him. Oh, and we're here."

" 'Here'? Where's Here?" He wanted to know.

So I removed the blindfold and opened the canopy. "this is just the hanger, so there's not much to look at. Up you go you loco bird." I lifted him up out of my lap, turning some and let him get his talons about the back of the seat. After removing my helmet I climbed out and headed towards the Lift. "Come on slow poke." I held my arm out for him.

"Ayiee! I'm coming I'm coming!" he squawked.

"No your not even breathing hard yet." I was trying to keep a straight face when I said that. It wasn't working though.

  
"Good idea. Dios knows if screwing him doesn't give a hint, nothing will!" I replied. I soon found myself in what seemed like a hangar. After a brief laughing fit, Phantom showed me around her place. Whoo, a lot of space for just one person. Maybe we could hold a party.

  
"I see that look in your face." Smirking as I hit the level 5 button. The doors slid shut and we started to ascend. "No Parties. Unless it's a special occasion and I have to be asked very nicely." As an after thought I keyed the lift lock, restricting the movement to the hanger and the Garden only. I don't need Chatterbox snooping about my place.

As the doors opened a soft chime sounded and I stepped out, with Chatts. "Welcome to the pleasure dome." Chuckling.

The heat and humidity was higher here. It was also 'day' so the overhead dome was covered by the shield. A riot of flowers and other plants grew here. The graveled path lead in a meandering fashion about the place. The gentle splashing of water could be heard in the distance. Over all, it had a very tranquil feel.

  
"Aww!" I complained. I then took a look around the garden. I tell you, it was bella. It seemed like a perfect sancuary.

"Chatts," Phantom said. "You okay?"

I noticed myself shedding a few tears. " Si, Phantasma." I reply. "It's just that...I haven't seen anything as gorgeous since...since home. Well, not exactly like home, but it's close enough."

"So you like it?"

" Si. It's perfect. I know there are limits, but do you think your friend on Earth can give you a few endangered birds for your garden? The poachers still exists and I don't want to see any of my species wiped out." Especially not like my family.

  
I think about it a moment. "Sure. Don't see why not. Not like there is a lack of room if the species in question can get along with each other." I wonder down the path till we reach the middle of the room. The fountain is large. Large enough to be considered a small pool almost. In the center, water bubbles up and then cascades down a series of small basins. There are water lilies as well as water roses in the bottom pool. Only thing missing are some exotic gold fish.

I sit down on one of the benches that are arranged about the place and look about. All is silent except for the sound of the water and the rustling of the leaves from the soft breeze coming from the vents. I can't help but smile to myself. This place has enraptured a second being.

  
I started looking around the garden. It was perfect, totally. I can see why Phantom loves it. Well, I love it, too. Almost reminds me of when Cami is doing her Spirit Quests. I did offer to help on her final Quest, the Quest for True Love, but she said she could only get help from her spirit guides. Ah, well, I should be disapointed, but truthfully, it makes my job easier. If her true love is some baka on amore, I could help that significant other. Speaking of true love...

"Phantom," I said. "I need your opinion on something."

"What?"

"What do you think of a certain...pairing the tabloids have come up with?"

  
  
I shrug. "Don't know yet. Haven't given it much thought. ..err.. Wait, which pair the tabloids have come up with? I've heard of several. And one of which I cannot see happening, just too unlikely." As I spoke I brought up my foot and propped it on the edge of the bench, clasping my hands about my knee.

"Are you trying to pair them up or does the lady you mentioned have something serious for the guy?" I dislike interfering in something that might be serious.

  
"Second choice, but it's the other way around." I explained. "But the baka's too chicken to admit it."

"Ah, I see. But which one?"

"Only the most talked about pairing in the whole darn galaxy!"

  
Laughing softly. "A personal quest for you to get them together eh?" Rubbing my chin in thought, dropping my foot back down to the ground. I have to pull my jacket off cause of the heat. Folding it up and using it as a pillow I stretch out on the bench.

"Let's see. If he's serious but afraid to say anything, and she's serious but doesn't have any luck with dropping hints, tell her to try and be blunt. Hellfires, If she's that crazy over the guy, tell her to pick out some rings and just have her ask him to marry her. Not like there is anything wrong with the lady asking the man to marry her instead of the other way around." I listen to Chatts explore the garden. "The only problem with that is, there is a chance he will say no and create an entirely new fiasco for the tabloids to take advantage of."

  
"Uh..." It's obvious Phantom doesn't have any idea what I'm talking about. "I don't have a clue on what she feels. I only know what the male feels, 'kay? Ever since I came to Limbo, I've yet to meet one Bedlamian male that isn't romantically deaf. Besides, I know better than to anger the same person twice in a short period of time."

Phantom's eyes grew wide. I think she realizes which couple I'm focusing on. "Wait a nanosecond!" she cried. "You're not talking about Madame Crescent and the Governor, are you?"

"Duh!" I reply. "That's exactly who I'm talking about."

"Chatterbox, you are officially nuts! That isn't a matchmaking quest, it's a suicide!"

"But they look so cute together! Come on, Phantasma! Don't you agree with me?"

"I'm not as crazy as you are."

"Oh, honestly! Give me one good reason why those two shouldn't be together."

"I'll give you three, specifically one with plantinum blonde hair in a single braid."

"Oh, yeah. The triplets. I guess they wouldn't approve too well of getting a new father."

"Not really. Well, Lindy might be pleased, and Roz wouldn't care. But Cassie would give you hell if she found out you were planning something like that."

"Why would she do that? Her mom and Xan are good friends, and Madame Crescent's divorced."

"For a very good reason."

"Let me guess, her ex-husband was a no-good loser who left her?"

"She left him, actually." What? Phantom must've noticed my shock because she shook her head.

"Anyone who's done business with Lunata in the past basically knows about its origins." she explained. "Lunata Industries used to be called Crucifia and was owned by Reginald Cross, Madame Crescent's ex. Well, rumors had it he wasn't much of a saint as far as his wife was concerned. We're talking one of those domineering, womanizing males here. He would abuse her constantly and she put up with it. What made her finally leave him was when she got pregnant with the triplets. As soon as he learned they were all girls, he wanted them aborted."

"No!"

"Oh, yes. He wanted a son to carry out the family business. So, to save her babies, Madame Crescent divorced him. In exchange for alimony immunity, Cross gave Crescent his company and his fortune as well as sole custody of the triplets. No one's heard from him since the divorce. Anyways, Madame Crescent made a lot of changes for the better. She closed down whatever sweatshops were running, made Lunata a respectable business and moved its headquarters to Limbo seven years later." As I listened to the story, I find I still couldn't believe it. I always thought of Madame Crescent as firm but fair. Well, goes to show you that some things are developed primarily from experience.

  
  
I had sat up when I realized who he was talking about. After explaining things some I stretch back out again. I couldn't help but groan at the thought of him trying to match the pair up. He was as crazy as everyone said he was. Throwing an arm over my eyes as I do.

"Have you ever thought of trying for a smaller goal to start out with?" I finally ask after a while. "You know, let things settle with that pair while you stir up trouble elsewhere." Silence was the only reply. Great, either he was thinking what I said over or he was brooding. I hoped it was the former not the later.

Uncovering my eyes I open them to notice that the lights had dimmed and the skylight shield had been rolled back. I forgot I had set the timer so that there was about eight hours difference between local time and Garden time. Above me I could see what looked like thousands of points of light.

  
I hated to admit it, but Phantasma had a point. It's not my style to piss the same person off twice. Well, not in such a short amount of time, that is. And from what Phantom said, well...I guess things could settle on their own. Now would not be a good time to put my plan into action. On the other hand...

"Birdbrain," Phantom finally said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing much. Just what you said. No, I do not stir up trouble--well, not intentionally-but now that you mention it...I did tell Zeek I would replace the fish I ruined that time I turned Seymor's cab to scrap. Ya think I could get some live piranahas to give him?"

"Piranahas? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"He specifically said to Sapphire, 'You call that a masterpiece? Zeek! I'd hate to see what you call a disaster.' To her face! And mine! I knew he was insulting me, but he insulted her, too! No one disses my creator and gets away with it. I was ready to rip him apart until Sapphire stopped me. I tell you, she saved his life that day. Not that he deserves it." I still want to get him back for what he said.

  
  
Chuckling some. "The only problem with pirananhas is that when he pulls them out the person he's trying to sell it to might get hurt. But then again you can claim ignorance if Zeek confronts you about the fish." A sly grin crosses my face. "After all, you come form a species of birds that don't eat meat, correct? How would you tell one fish from another? Other then going to someone that knows fish that is."

Hey I can be just as devious as the next person when I want to be. I learned the art of practical jokes from the RunningHorse twins back home. I can pull one off every now and then, but that's about it.

Glancing at my watch, I sit up. "When were you suppose to be reporting for duty?"

  
I took a look at my watch. " AY CARIUMBA!" I scream. "I was due at Bedlama a half hour ago! Oh, man! I'm going to hear hell from this, I just know it!"

"I guess I better crank up the speed and get you back ASAP."

"Duh! You think?!"

  
"Shimata!" was all I said as I rolled off the bench, grabbing my jacket and slipping it on as I headed for the lift. Chatterbox was right behind me, talking 90 mines a minute about how he was late and how he was going to get chewed out about it all.

"Relax will you? I said I'd take the blame if something happened and I will." I hit the hanger bay button, the doors closed and we were headed down. As soon as the doors opened we were on the move again. Good thing I tend to park the Hummingbird facing the bay doors, ready to go at a moments notice.

"In the back seat Birdbrain." I said as I vaulted up into the pilots seat and started to bring the ship to life. As soon as he was in I was closing the canopy. The hanger lights shut down as the doors opened. Slipping the helmet on I throttled the engines up and was out of the hanger, headed to Bedlama in a heartbeat.

"I'm late, I'm late! Oh I know I'm going to hear about it" Chatts kept muttering over and over.

"Quiet a moment," I said as I hit the com. I punched in the Gov.'s number and got his secretary. "Hello, Could you tell the Governor that Chatterbox is on his way?.. Yes.. I know. He was with me.. Oh, sorry, Phantom.. Yes, that's what I said, PhantomRight. Right. Thank you." I then disconnected.

"What did he say?" Chatts asked anxiously.

"His secretary said that she'll tell him and that he will more then likely over look it. This time."

  
"After what I did to his prized water roses, I seriously doubt it!" I cried. "Oh, Dios mio! I am so dead!"

"Will you calm down?!" Phantom replied. "It's not you've been late before."

"Uh..."

"You've been late before, haven't you?"

"A few times...maybe." Okay, so I had some trouble sleeping the night before my duty shifts. Sue me for oversleeping.

"Proabably overslept from all the parties." she jokes.

"Hehehe, very funny, Phantasma."

"You're going to use the cuttings I gave you for a peace offering?"

"Duh! But not now. Trust me, he'll see it as a bribe and then I'm shish kabob!"

"You always this hyper, bridbrain?"

"Only under major amounts of stress!"

  
"Maybe you should have either your partner or the Twins check you out. Too much stress can cause problems." I comment as we approach Bedlama. I plan on getting pretty dang close to where he has to be instead of landing at the Space Port. "Ok, where is it your suppose to be?"

"Governors Office. Forty-five minutes ago!"

Man was he working himself up into a tizzy. "Seriously Chatts, if he makes too much of a fuss, tell him that a representative of ZIV Enterprises Unlimited will consider pulling a future project if he doesn't cool it. Wait, just tell him to call me. I'll deal with him."

  
  
"Now that you mention it, I could use a little vacation." I said. "But not now! I really gotta be there. Can I drive?"

"Let me think about that for a second." she replied. "Um, no!"

"Come on! Please."

"You're not exactly the best driver in Limbo, Chatts."

"Sheesh! One little mistake..." My eye then caught a shiny button on the console. "What's this button do?" I asked as I pushed it.

"CHATTS, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Phantom screamed. Too late. Turns out it was overdrive and we were going fast. Oh, boy. We're going to be pancakes. Well, Phantom managed to stop it after a while and I actually made it to work. Which is the good news.

The bad news was that the Governor's office was minus a wall, and he didn't look too happy.

"Uh, sir!" I said. "I know it looks bad, but this place could use some air." No response. Oh, boy. "Uh, look, I know you're a reasonable fellow, and well...I know you're not human," I hid right behind Phantom. "But you wouldn't hit a lady, would you?"

  
  
I know I wanted an excuse to do some upgrading on the HummingBird, But still! Under my breath I mutter to myself "Beware what you ask for, for you may receive it." Getting out of the ship was no problem, thankfully. It was the footing that could be tricky, but I managed.

Standing there I surveyed the damage. Pulling my helmet off, I let it dangle from my hand by the strap. Reaching up I placed a hand over my face and slowly drug it down. Staring up at the ceiling, watching bits and pieces of dust fall I ignored both Chatts and the Governor for the moments.

"Chatts?" I ask ever so softly.

After a several moments things got very quiet. "um Si, Phantasma?"

"Are you sure you not a Gremlin or an Imp of the Perverse sent here to cause Chaos and trouble?"

I wasn't angry. Maybe annoyed a little, but not angry. If I was angry I'd be in the middle of a bloody brawl somewhere on Fense right now. I tend to take my aggression out physically on people or objects.

Well at least my insurance would cover most of the damage and the rest I can take care of myself. If Chatts doesn't have to take care of it that is.

  
"Last time I checked, I was a parrot of South American breeding with cybernetic implants." I answered. "By the way, you know any good resorts? The one reason why he's on my case is that he doesn't know how to relax. I tell you, someone needs a vacation. Bad."

  
"Right, like I said, an impish gremlin of chaos. As for resorts, I know of a few. Most are considered psychiatric wards though."

I glance at the fuming Governor and sigh shaking my head. That parrot will be the death of someone one day. Or rather will be responsible for sending someone to the loony bin.

  
I just stayed there, behind Phantom. There was no way I was going out there and get strangled. No way!

  
"They're coming to take me away ha ha, they're coming to take me away he he, to the happy house the funny farm, those nice young men in the white coats." I mutter to myself.

"Chatts? Would you mind not trying to crawl into the back of my jacket? There's not that much room in this thing."

  
"I don't care, Phantasma!" I reply. "I don't have a death wish today." Unfortunately, I slipped and rolled onto the floor and out the door. Ow! I looked up at whoever started to walk in. "Uh... hola, Cris." I greet.

"Chatterbox...what did you do this time?" she asks, looking over the damage. That does it.

"Oh, so everything that happens is instantly my fault, huh?!" I cried, flying up so I could look her in the eye. "Yea, that's it; big disaster happens, place blame on the parrot!"

"But this is your usual style, is it not?"

"Phantom was driving!" Hey, she did say she'd get the blame for whatever happened. And she was driving.

  
"You know he's right. The Insurance will still fault me cause I was in the 'Driver's Seat' of the HummingBird." Even if it was Chatt's that hit the wrong button she thought to herself. She looked over her shoulder at Cris. "Don't worry, I'll arrange for it to be fixed." Waving a hand at the damaged wall.

  
Phantom then took me out to have a nice little chat. It was obvious that she was a little upset. "You crazy bird!" she shouts. Okay, maybe really upset. "Don't you realize you could've gotten us killed?!"

"Sorry, Phantasma." I said. "But you try being with an officer since her childhood! Puncuality becomes--" Oops!

"You've been with Sapphire that long?"

"Long story, very complicated."

"I'd be willing to listen."

"I'd be willing to tell it, except a) people could overhear us and b) I promised Sapphire I wouldn't leak out about her personal life. Look, let's just say if what I know slips into the open, it could ruin her life. A lot more than you realize." Just to prove my point, I used a talon to grip my beak shut so nothing else would spill out.

  
With a sigh I reach up and pinch the bridge of my nose, my other hand resting on my hip. "I can realize a lot, but fine. I won't ask. I'm willing to listen but I know when to Not ask too." I decide to switch subjects. "Think the twins will have some free time to help me with the HummingBird? There's only so much that I can do myself." And I had been wanting to upgrade the engines and add in a new booster system also. Guess I had better watch what I ask for next time.

  
I simply shrugged, still keeping my talon on my beak. At this time, I did not trust myself to talk.

  
I eyed Chatterbox a moment and rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll deal with this and you can pay me back later." I turned and stalked off to speak with the Governor. As I did I searched though the inner pockets and found my checkbook. "how much?" I ask him.

"How much what?"

"How much will it cost to pay for what that lunatic bird caused." I said. Damn I could feel a headache coming on.

He looked at the damage done and mumbled some number.

I just nodded and rounded up to the next triple zero digit as I filled out the check. Signing with a flourish, trust me when I say I have messy handwriting, it's why I don't write that often. Before I handed it to him though I made sure to copy it down in the ledger. "here, that should cover everything. Including redecorating if that's what you want. If not, just put whatever's left in the IRC Fund." Turning I walked back to where Chatts was. I guess I missed his expression when I did that. "Well, looks like I'm stuck either here or up at Hawk haven until I get the HummingBird fixed. Might as well stay here on Bedlama. There's a few things I need to take care of."

He was still sitting there, talon clamped over his beak.

"Everything's taken care of." I told him then I muttered "At least about the damage done. Now I have to go get a place to stay for the next few days."

  
Ay Cariumba! I had a feeling Phantom was one of those gringos and that she only does that courier stuff for the heck of it. I slowly but surely took my talon off my beak. " Muchos gracias, Phantasma." I said. "But do I really have to pay you back?"

"Only if you decide to be suicidal."

"I see..." Sapphire's going to kill me.

  
Since everything was being taken care of at the moment, might as well go get me a room at the Omni Hotel. From what I've seen of it, it's a 5 star hotel. "Alright Chatts, you can either stick around here, return to Hawk Haven and file any reports that are needed, or stick around with me while I get me a room at the Omni." Making sure I had everything I turned and started walking. Either way, I was going to get me something to eat at the restaurant that was there and then call it a day.

  
"Hmm," I pondered. "Risk ultimate overkill and stick around or go with Phantom to discuss payment arrangements." Well, that wasn't a hard choice. But I'm in enough trouble as it is. I'll meet up with Phantom after my duty shift's over. Okay, it's over! I dropped off the cuttings, prayed for redemption and hurried up to catch Phantom.

We talked a little more, but mostly about how I was going to pay her back. In the end, we agreed that two year's worth of maintenance and an upgrade by Sapphire herself would suffice. Let's just say when I got back to Hawk Haven, Sapphire was a little...testy.

"I can't believe you did that!" she yelled. "First the water roses, now this? I'm surprised he didn't have you executed!"

"Seska, calm down." I said. "The damage has been paid for and I made up for what I did."

"It's not that I don't mind maintenance work; it's just that two years?!"

"Would you rather have your paycheck chopped up again like the last time?" That shut her up.

"Fine, but you're helping. There's no way I'm letting you get off that easy."

"Fair enough." This was going to be an interesting two years...  
****


End file.
